


Help me pass, you help me win

by Oragami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: IM DRUNK, M/M, Tumblr peoples asked me to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On tumblr I asked for a prompt from the parings I like, and ladyayasterek gave me this: Stiles/Derek Where Derek is still in high school and the lacrosse star and Stiles has to tutor him in Econ or coach will fail Derek. (Potential sexy times in locker room/ library. Authors choice. :D )) . I hit a roadblock kinda about...a third of the way through? I will update it when i've had a few to drink again (which will be after Christmas)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was sitting at one of the tables in the library, waiting for Derek to get there. He was 10 minutes late for the 4pm tutoring session they had set up earlier that week. Yes, Stiles knew that he had lacrosse practice, but if he didn’t pass Econ, he wouldn’t be able to play. Kinda makes sense, doesn’t it?

Half an hour after Derek was supposed to be there he came in, dropping his bag on the floor and dropping into the seat on the opposite side of the table as Stiles. “Hey, sorry I’m late. Finstock was riding our asses today.”

“Yeah…Lets just get this over. If you manage to pass, we might actually have a chance at winning a few games this year.” Derek was easily the best player on the team. Jackson was good too, so was Scott. But Derek was _the best._ He opened up his book to the chapter they were studying in class, and waited for Derek to do the same. Stiles took a deep breath and let it out. “Where’s your book? Please tell me it’s not at home propping up your desk or something.”

“Actually, it’s in my locker. I came straight here from practice and didn’t bring it with me.” Derek scooted his chair closer to the table. “We can share a book I assume? I **DO** have paper and something to write with so I can take notes, Oh Smart One.” A grin passed over Derek’s face.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles gave Derek one of _those_ sort of looks. "Yeah, whatever. Just bring it with you next time, ok?" He moved his book over so Derek could see the pages, shifting his pencils and paper over into the empty spot.

  
Derek dug around in his bag to get his writing stuff, and put it on the table in front of him. Stiles was pointing out the different problems, Derek asking questions. He was starting to understand it a little bit better, maybe enough to let him pass the class and keep his spot on the lacrosse team. 

  
Stiles phone went off around an hour later, interrupting a conversation that had somehow turned to Doctor Who, and who the best Doctor was (Stiles said it was the Fourth, Derek the Ninth.). It was his dad, calling to tell him he needed to head on home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter half-assed at an ungodly hour, and under the influence of sleeping pills since my cat is trying to howl again.


End file.
